


Sing Along

by KaRaEa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Taylor Swift, TFW fluff, hints of Destiel but easily read as gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaRaEa/pseuds/KaRaEa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good morning in the bunker usually means no one is bleeding. So that makes this one freaking fantastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Along

 

Dean stared down at the mark on his arm, bottle of Hunter's Helper in the other hand. He didn't look up as Sam entered, too engrossed, to defeated. He raised the whisky to his lips.

 

Sam said nothing, just put on the coffee machine and stood looking at his brother, features twisted with worry. The room was dim with early morning light and Dean looked as though he'd been sat there for hours.

 

Moments later Cas stumbled in, making his way to the coffee machine. Sam moved out of his way, worried gaze switching to the now near graceless angel, though this time the worry was tempered with slight amusement at Cas' sleep rumpled appearance. The guy hadn't taken his clothes off to sleep last night, probably not anticipating the need for sleep at all until it took him. His shirt was wrinkled and missing at least one button, tie dangling twisted with the knot half way down his chest.

 

Dean looked up, wearing a similar expression of worry and amusement. “You sleep well, Cas?”

 

Cas glared and hid behind his coffee, sitting next to Dean at the breakfast bar.

 

Sam rolled his eyes at the two and set about making breakfast for all of them, though he knew he was the only one likely to eat any of it. He flipped through some of the channels on the radio while the pan heated up, pulling a face at each one until he heard Dean humming along to a bouncy pop song. Sam was puzzled for a moment, the song not being vaguely Dean's taste, before he recognised the singer and left the track on with a sigh. Looking behind him he could see Cas tapping his fingers on his coffee mug in time, looking more content than he had in the last twenty four hours and Dean pulling the morning paper towards him, grip on the whisky relaxed.

 

He still didn't like the song, but if this was the effect it had on his brooding family, he could put up with Taylor Swift every now and then.

 

Sam reached into the refrigerator and nearly dropped the eggs as he heard a gravelly, sombre voice sing the words 'darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream' along with the radio. He turned and met Dean's eye. His brother looked like he was just as shocked for a moment before he burst into laughter, Sam following shortly after.

 

Cas just looked confused, “What?”

 

Dean shook his head and put his hand on the angel's shoulder. “Nothin' man,” He managed between laughter, eyes crinkling and sparkling with mirth and a good measure of adoration.

 

Sam continued with breakfast as well as he could, doing his best to ignore it as Dean started belting out the chorus to Blank Space, encouraging Cas to join in. He gave up at the first sound of Cas' unsure voice joining Dean's and spun around to watch, a grin etched on his face that he felt might last for hours. It'd been a long time since they'd all been this happy and who knew how long it'd be until they were again? The eggs could do without him for a minute.

 

Yeah, he could really grow to like Taylor Swift.

 


End file.
